Wish I May
by enchantedfirefly
Summary: Everyone has their own wishes. To wish upon a star was something old fairy tales would say. While everyone thought it was foolish, there was one girl who believed in wishes and how her one wish meant so much to a blue-haired boy. Will it lead to a happy ever after? Or will it end in an unlucky and never after? YukimuraxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _" **Wish I May"**_

"Yukimura-kun, it's time for your surgery", the female nurse gently told the patient with chin-length wavy blue hair, his blue eyes occupying the hospital window. His mind full of thoughts.

His tennis team Rikkaidai's third consecutive victory. Fifty percent chance of living. Never be able to play tennis again much less walk on his own feet. Such thoughts.

He slowly stood up from his bed as the nurse assisted him to the wheelchair that she prepared. It's time.

Will he live to see tomorrow? Is this the end for him? Will he still be able to play tennis again? Will his team win the Kantou Tournament? He was bearing those negative thoughts. However, that was before when he had found hope again. Yes, he, who almost gave up everything after he heard that he would not be able to play tennis again, found hope once again.

"Ogura-san, did you see the person who put those there?" he asked when he sat down on the wheelchair with his eyes focusing on the very thing that was hanging on his bedside.

"Ah, those. Such beautiful thousand paper cranes, aren't they? I did not see the person. Perhaps, they secretly put them there while you were sound asleep. I'll try asking the other nurses later. Anyways, just focus on your surgery for now, okay?"

"Sure."

The second year middle school boy named Yukimura Seiichi stared at the thousand cranes hanging on his bedside. Each one of them folded very neatly as they give off a vivid and colorful feeling which lifted up his mood. It's like his negative thoughts which colored his mind black, suddenly were washed away by a titanium white paint and repainted with colorful colors of rainbow.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Yukimura just nodded his head in approval never taking his eyes off from the paper cranes and they started making their way to the operation room.

' _I wonder who made those thousand paper cranes and gave them to me,'_ was all he thought at the moment.

* * *

"Hotaru, what are you doing? I was waiting for you at the main entrance," a girl with long blonde hair reaching her waist, asked her friend who was busy folding something on her desk inside their classroom.

It was already late in the afternoon and the sun has begun to set. Almost everyone else had gone home to school except for those people with club activities.

"So sorry, Nana, I got too engrossed in folding these things, I forgot the time," the girl called Hotaru apologized. She has brown hair which reaches a few inches below her shoulders and a set of bangs that hang in unkempt waves over her forehead.

"What is that?" Nana asked.

"Origami."

"For what?"

"….."

"For whom?"

"….."

"Hotaru."

Hotaru gave a sheepish smile at her friend and put all her things inside her school bag.

"So?"

"It's just…uhm…" she hanged her bag on her shoulders.

"It's just what?" Nana raised one of her eyebrows.

"It's a secret!" Hotaru quickly ran out of the classroom to escape from the clutches of her friend.

"Hotaru!"

Well she knows that Nana wouldn't bother asking her too much for things she didn't want to talk about. Oh, how she loves her best friend so much.

* * *

 _ **Please review, dear readers! Thank you! :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was a cold morning. Surely winter is coming on its way. The cool breeze brushed through my cheeks as I made my way to a studio where an art exhibition will take place. I adjusted my yellow and brown checkered muffler to keep myself warm.

"It's really coming, isn't it? Winter," I said to no one in particular.

I arrived on the building where Polaris studio was located, an hour earlier than the event time. Well, of course, I've got to check how's my painting doing before I show it to the public. I won the All-Japan art contest for the university division two weeks ago and along the middle school and high school division's winners, our paintings will be displayed here in this studio.

"Yukimura," someone called my name as I was about to enter the studio.

"Sanada," I stopped on my tracks and saw my childhood friend and former tennis teammate Sanada Genichirou coming on my way along with our other two former teammates. "Renji, Akaya."

"We came here to see your work, Yukimura-buchou!" Akaya said excitedly.

"When we heard that it would be displayed here today, Akaya nagged us to go with him," Renji added.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya blushed slightly and I chuckled.

"Congratulations, Yukimura," Sanada greeted me as he extended his hand for a handshake and I returned the gesture as well.

"Thank you for coming all the way here, everyone," I told them.

"No problem, buchou! If it's for buchou, we'll do anything!" Akaya exclaimed.

I chuckled lightly. "You don't need to call me 'buchou' anymore, Akaya."

"Sorry, I got used to it," Akaya scratched the back of his head.

"Tarundoru! Akaya," Sanada told him off. Renji and I couldn't help but laughed.

"That's right, you guys are so early. There's still an hour left for the opening."

"We wonder if we could go out for some tea or coffee before the event since it's been a long time since we've gathered here in Kanagawa," Renji stated.

"Let's have a talk, Yukimura," Sanada added.

"Sure, but let me go check first the studio before we go," I told them.

* * *

I headed inside the studio and found only the staffs, each doing their respective tasks. As I look around, I found other paintings displayed as well aside from the ones who won the contest this year. Some were really slightly and I heard that they were from the past victors of this contest which is held every year.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yukimura-san," one of the staffs greeted me which I kindly responded to as well. Of course, they know me. These are the usual people who are helping in organizing the contest.

After that, I went to this year's winners which was found in an area which was further away from all the others. Mu work was placed at the center with middle and high school ones were placed beside it, left and right respectively. After checking, I, together with Sanada, Renji, and Akaya, headed to the café near the studio.

After almost thirty minutes of chatting, there were new things that I discovered. Two years after graduating in high school, Sanada went to a police academy which was located in Tokyo so we don't really see each other that much as he is busy and I am as well. Renji took up Chemical Engineering in Tokyo University. Quite the difficult one, but knowing Renji, I'm sure he is doing good. As for Akaya, he is now aiming to be a professional tennis player and had won many matches outside Japan, particularly in America.

For the others, Niou became a professional impersonator and was shown in TV a lot. Marui is attending a confectionery school and is aiming to be a professional patissier. Well, knowing his love for sweets, I'm not surprised. As for Jackal, he is also studying to be a chef and take over his family's restaurant someday. Yagyuu is, well, neither me nor the others have heard from him but according to our former classmates from Rikkaidai, he is now studying at Meiji University to be a lawyer. As expected of the Gentleman, he must have forgotten in telling us. Okay, I know that was sarcastic.

But even with all of that, I don't think everyone had changed so much. They are still the same as always. As for me, I pursued my love for art and is now in my second year majoring in Arts in Rikkaidai Fuzoku university division. Yeah, I know, I am the only one who remained in that institution. That's how I love that school. Haha, just kidding. Well, there's one reason why I'm not able to leave there.

"So, have you met her even once since then?" Renji suddenly asked.

"Eh? Ahh, unfortunately, no," I answered with a slight disappointment in my voice.

"Not even one call or mail?" this time it was Sanada.

"No, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, no, I am fine," I reassured them with a gentle smile.

Of course, they'll be worried. It has been three years since I met that girl. The girl who gave me hope and made me dream once again when I was about to break. The girl who made me who I am now. The girl who suddenly barged into my life like a storm and one day disappeared without a trace leaving only broken pieces of her memories.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _Three years ago. Winter. At Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Yukimura Seiichi's second year in high school._

"Yukimura, Renji and I are going home together. Want to come with us?" our tennis club's vice captain Sanada invited me.

"Since we don't have any practice and it's still early, we're thinking of going somewhere before going straight home," Renji added.

"Sorry, Sanada, Renji. I have something to do today so I can't go with the both of you," I kindly declined them.

"The probability that you have something to do after this is 99.99%," there it goes again, Renji and his data mind. Well, I don't hate it though.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Yukimura. Renji and I will go on ahead," Sanada as polite as always.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I bid them goodbye and they both went out of the classroom.

After putting my books and writing materials inside my tennis bag, I strode out of the room and headed to the arts room. I felt like painting something today so might as well go there and enjoy my love for art.

* * *

When I set my first step inside the room, I stopped for a bit and smelled the room as the satisfying odor of oil paints reached my nose.

"It smells nice," I said to no one in particular and continued my way inside.

As I was about to put down my bag beside a stool that was sitting at the center of the room, I saw a girl sitting on the floor, her legs spread in front of her, with her back leaning against the wall below the window and it looks like she is…well, sleeping. So peacefully.

I never expected to see someone sleeping here, not to mention, classes were already over a long time ago. I slowly walked towards her and bended my body a bit to get a closer look. This girl…her brown slightly messy hair which flows down to her shoulders yet still beautiful to look at, as it compliments her fair skin and small face with rosy cheeks and pink lips. Hmmm…I don't think I have seen her before or maybe I have seen her but I just never noticed. Is she a first year? Or maybe a senpai?

"Achoo!" I was startled by her sudden action of sneezing and realized that I have been staring at her for awhile now. I noticed that one of the windows is open which made a cold breeze to enter the room and caused her to sneeze.

"This girl…she's not wearing her uniform blazer," I whispered to myself. "And where are her things?" I looked around the room but saw no evidence of her things being here.

"Achoo!" I lightly chuckled to myself. She's quite a cute one.

I put down my tennis bag and closed the open window to prevent the cold wind from getting in any further. I then took off my own green uniform blazer and put it on top of her body covering the end of her neck and down.

I waited for her to wake up but it seems that I'll have to wait for a long time for that to happen. But seeing her peaceful sleeping face, I don't think I have the courage to wake her up so soon.

* * *

I took out the art tools and started doing my work. I don't know what's gotten into me but clearly what I am painting on the canvas right now is the profile of the girl who is sleeping very soundly near the window. When I finished it, I slowly put it on a corner and took out another blank canvas again. This time, I painted a landscape of a garden with different kinds of flowers growing on it. While in the middle of my work, I heard a slight noise and saw the girl slowly waking up.

She gently put one hand in front of her mouth and yawned while her other hand, she raised it up on the air as she stretched her body. After a few seconds of yawning and stretching, her eyes finally caught mine. Her somewhat sparkling amber eyes like there were thousands of stars hidden inside, stared at me for a while. Seems like her mind is still processing on what's going on.

"Aahhh!" she suddenly stood up with a face looking surprised, my blazer falling on the floor at the same time. Well, I don't blame her since she was asleep when I came in.

I stopped my work and put down the brush and palette on the floor and stood up to face her.

"Uh, uhhmm…sorry, did I interrupt your work?" her voice so melodic yet so gentle echoed through my ears. She didn't sound timid yet it didn't sound so loud either. Her voice is not high-pitched yet it is not low either. Just balance, I think.

"Oh no, you didn't. In fact, I may be the one who was disturbing your sleep," I responded as gently as I can while she picked up my blazer on the floor.

"Uh no, I had a really good sleep right there. Thank you very much!" she slightly bowed down her head and handed the blazer then smiled at me.

"Are you perhaps a first year? I don't think I have seen you around before," I asked.

" I'm a second year just like you, Yukimura-kun," she answered while she placed her both hands at her back.

"Eh?" I was taken aback by her response. "Really? And how did you know my name?"

"I frequently don't go to school so I don't think you've noticed me before and besides we've never been in the same section. And for the second question, of course I know you, the captain of the men's tennis club is quite famous even outside the school, you know. Along with the other regulars," this time she put her hands on both sides of her hips.

"Ah, I see. But why were you sleeping here? Classes were already over and where are your things? I have never seen them."

"You really do ask a lot of questions, don't you, Yukimura-kun? Didn't you know that curiosity killed a cat?" she told me with a smile.

"Sorry, I asked too much," I apologized. Well, I can't help it. I don't know why but I'm really curious about this girl in front of me.

"No, no. It's fine. I was in the middle of escaping my fellow club members in the track and field since I didn't want to practice and I didn't want to go home either so I ended up here," she explained.

"Then why were you running away from your club members?"

"I just didn't want to practice, that's all," she said casually as she turned her back on me and looked outside the window. "They kept on yelling 'Practice hard! Better practice properly!' things like that, my body moved on its own and finally, I ran away," she chuckled lightly as she finished.

"Is your practice really that hard? Well, I'm not one to ask since I really let the tennis club members train so much harder," I asked and stated a matter of a fact.

"Well, for the track and field, since all I have to do is run and run and run until I reach my limit, it's really not that hard. Even though I look like this, I'm quite athletic, you know. But it seems like I've gotten so good at it," she lightly laughed which I did as well since I understood what she meant by that.

"Wah! Snow! Snow is falling! It's the first snow of this year! Look, look, Yukimura-kun!" she jumped so happily like a child as she opened the window and looked up at the already darkened sky.

I walked to where she was and stared up at the sky as well and saw the white snow falling down so gently.

"So beautiful," I remarked.

"Right? Right?" she energetically seconded my statement. "So pretty."

After a minute of silence, she was the first one to break it with a sudden question.

"Yukimura-kun, do you believe in wishes?" she asked without taking off her sight away from the sky.

"Wishes?" I looked at her for a moment then back to the sky again.

"Yes, wishes. Like when you wish if you see a shooting star, things like that."

"Hmm.." Wishes. Do I believe in them? "Yes and no," I answered.

"Yes and no? Why is that?" this time, she turned to look at me.

I looked at her as well. "During winter of my second year in middle school, I got hospitalized due to an illness. When I was going to have my surgery, I received a thousand paper cranes from someone whose identity is still a mystery to me until now. You know the story of that thousand paper cranes will make your wishes come true, right? In the end, the surgery was successful and I went to rehabilitation. Though I say it was successful, I had to have my second operation in America before I got fully recovered."

"I see. Then until now, do you still want to find that person who made that thousand paper cranes for you?"

"Of course, I want to give my gratitude to that person. Because of what they did, I gathered up my courage and fight my illness and finally, I got to stand on the tennis court once again. And also I wanted to know what the wish was all about."

"Maybe your teammates made them?"

"I tried asking them too but they told me it didn't come from them."

"I hope you'll be able to find that person soon," she said.

"Yeah."

She took a glance at her wristwatch and told me she had to go home ahead.

"I have to go. See you around at school, Yukimura-kun," she waved her hand and was almost at the door when I called out to her once more.

"What's your name?" I asked. Yeah, I know this sounds foolish that I only remembered asking for her name just when she was almost going home.

She stopped on her tracks and looked over shoulders for her to see me. "Kujou. My name is Kujou Hotaru. Nice meeting you, Yukimura-kun."

And with that, she was completely out of my sight. You were really good at it, weren't you? At running away, that is.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Love you, guys! :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It's been a week since I last saw that girl. Kujou Hotaru. I have never seen her around the campus nor during practice hours for club activities. Before I will go to my club practice, I would pass by the track and field club just in case I would see her there.

"And that ends our practice today. You're dismissed," I told all the members and they each headed to the club room to change.

"How were the regulars today, Yukimura?" Sanada asked.

"Impressive. They have improved so much since last summer's match with Shitenhouji at the Nationals," I responded.

"I think so too," Sanada agreed.

"How about you, Sanada? Have you completed that new technique of yours yet?"

"I still need a little more time. It is not an easy move and I need to improve my body in order to finally complete it," Sanada explained.

"I see. But I'm sure you will be able to do it."

"Yeah."

* * *

When we arrived back to the clubroom, we found the other regular members who just finished changing into their uniforms.

"Renji, have you gathered the data for today's practice?" I asked Renji who was putting his tennis bag on his shoulders.

"Yes, Seiichi. I'll try to make a more detailed compilation tonight and give it to you tomorrow at practice," Renji said.

"I'll leave it to you then."

As soon as I finished changing and put on my yellow and brown striped muffler around my neck, I went out of the clubroom and found Renji and Sanada waiting for me outside. Renji, who was in-charge of the club's key, locked the room.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went ahead," Sanada said.

"I see. Let's go."

* * *

As we neared the gates, I saw a figure who was standing on the side of the gate who looks like they were waiting for someone.

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps…

The figure turned to our direction which revealed a very familiar face and made me stop on my tracks.

"What's wrong, Yukimura?" Sanada asked while also stopping same as Renji.

"Oh! Yukimura-kun!" she called out as she waved her hands. Kujou Hotaru. It's been a while.

 _THUMP THUMP_

"Someone you know, Yukimura?" Renji inquired.

"Her name is Kujou Hotaru. Second year like us," I told them and placed my sight on the girl who was about 8 meters away from us.

"Kujou Hotaru?" Renji questioned. "I have no data on her. I have not seen her around the school since we started high school."

"I do not know her," Sanada remarked.

"Eh? I thought you would be classmates with her but I guess I was wrong," I said.

"But she's wearing the Rikkai school uniform though," Renji said.

I turned to look at her again and noticed that she was indeed wearing the school girls' uniform with a red muffler wrapping around her neck. She was wearing a pair of brown leather shoes with a pair of black thighs.

Maybe she noticed that we stopped walking since she jogged towards us with her bag on her left hand.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-kun. And also Sanada-kun and Yanagi-kun," she slightly bowed her head with a smile forming on her lips.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kujou-san. And it's been a while," I smiled at her.

"Are you going home already?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked in return.

"Hang out with me for a bit, Yukimura-kun! Let me borrow him for today, Sanada-kun, Yanagi-kun!"

As soon as she said that, she grabbed my hand and quickly ran while dragging me out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked her while running.

"Don't ask! Just come with me!"

It was the first time that someone ordered me of what to do. I have always been the one to do that to the other club members but not the other way around. Of course, I follow the orders of my teachers. But it really was different when she said it. Her voice is full of energy and reassuring, it makes me feel like wanting to go wherever she takes me as long as she's with me. This girl was really an…enigma.

* * *

"We're here!"

We stopped and in front of us was a building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Seijo Hall. An orchestra will play a piece composed by my favorite musician Brahms. I already got two tickets so let's go."

She walked inside and I followed behind her. We got our seats at the very center and in the middle row. A perfect seat position indeed.

Fifteen minutes later, the orchestra entered the stage and started playing the Brahms 4th Symphony.

Was it a coincidence that we have the same favorite musician and taste?

* * *

After the show, we went to a near café called White Wishes and had a cup of tea and coffee.

"Did you like the performance, Yukimura-kun?" she asked,

"Yeah, I really like it. It was my favorite," I answered with a smile.

"Really? I'm glad!" she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake which she ordered.

"Thank you for today, Kujou-san."

"No, no, I should be the one who should thank you for accompanying me. I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you here."

"It's alright. No worries."

"Then if I ask you to hang out with me again next time, will you come?"

I was surprised by a bit when I heard those words coming out from her mouth. I regained my voice and finally answered: "Sure, Kujou-san" with a smile on my face.

"Is tennis fun?"

"Tennis? Yeah, it's fun. We have always been so focus on winning during our middle school years that I have forgotten what does it mean to have fun with tennis but thanks to a certain cheeky boy, I was able to regain that feeling again," I told her as I was remembering the times when we were known as the champions for two consecutive years but lost the Nationals during my last year in middle school.

"…."

"Ah, sorry. You must have not understood what I said."

"No, don't worry. I understand. I was there during that match. Well, I was always there during your matches. You know, cheering for your school is a normal thing."

Again, I was surprised by what she said. She mentioned she was always there during our games but I have never really seen her. Or again, maybe I just didn't notice her? Or what?

"Kujou-san, when did you-"

"Oh no! Look at the time! I have to go, Yukimura-kun," she cut me off as she glanced at her wristwatch.

"Then, shall we go?"

I'll set these questions aside for now. Maybe someday they would be answered in the most unexpected way.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for reading, guys! Please review! Will be very well appreciated. :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"So that's all, everyone. Enjoy your winter break but don't forget to do your homework, okay?" Takeda-sensei announced.

"Hai, sensei!"

When Takeda-sensei was out of the classroom, my classmates were celebrating because it was winter break again. Yes, a one-week winter break.

"See you again!"

"Bye bye!"

One by one, my classmates were bidding goodbyes to the others and went home. I also bid them goodbye and went out of the classroom and found Sanada and Renji walking together.

"Seiichi. Are you on your way to the club?" Renji asked as I joined them in their walking.

"Yeah."

"Weill we have practice during the break, Yukimura?" Sanada inquired.

"Ah, no. I was going to announce that today during practice. I will let you guys enjoy your winter break as much as you can."

"But won't it affect the-"

"Just think of it as a reward for them since we won last summer's Nationals, Sanada," I smiled at him.

"If that is what you say," as expected of Sanada, forever the polite vice-captain.

I took a glance to the window at the hallway and found a very familiar figure sitting on a bench near a big tree.

"Sanada, Renji, I forgot something at the classroom. You go on ahead without me."

"It's rare for Seiichi to forget something. There's always a 0.01% chance for that to happen," said Renji.

"Ahaha. I'm also a human who can make some mistakes, Renji. See you at practice," I walked to the opposite direction which leads to my classroom but the truth was, I used the stairs on the other side to get to the back entrance.

* * *

When I arrived at my destination, I found no one there. Just my imagination, I thought. I turned around and was about to walk away and go to my club when I heard someone singing my name.

"Yukimura-kun?"

I turned to the direction of the voice and found her…standing next to the big tree, wearing the school uniform and a red muffler. Again, it's been a week since I last saw her.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Ah, hello to you, Yukimura-kun," she slightly bowed to me.

I chuckled at her action. "There's no need to do that every time we meet, Kujou-san."

"But…"

"It's okay, we're friends, aren't we?" I smiled at her.

"Really? Really, Yukimura-kun?!"

"Of course."

"Yey! Wah I'm so happy!" she twirled around and jumped in joy like a child. I laughed gently. I really am enjoying it whenever she's around.

"What were you doing here? Aren't you going home, Kujou-san? Or what about club activities?"

"Uhh, no…oh right, don't you have club practice too, Yukimura-kun?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be going then," I started walking away when she called me again which made me halt.

"Yukimura-kun."

"What is it?"

"Are you free during the winter break?"

"Hmmm…depends but we don't have any club activities so…"

"Then will you come with me tomorrow?"

"To where?"

"You'll know tomorrow if you will agree," she joined her fingertips together as she looked down which I think is a sign that she is a little bit nervous.

"Sure."

She suddenly looked up to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, no!" she shook her head. "I just didn't expect for you to, you know, agree to come with me even if you don't know where we'll be going."

"If it's you, I know it will be fun."

She smiled at me. "Then let's meet at White Wishes café tomorrow evening. 8 o'clock in the evening.

Evening? I thought. Why evening?

"Sure."

"Well, just make sure to come with your best winter clothes, Yukimura-kun. Wouldn't want you to be freezing out there," she ran towards the school and I stared at her figure until she was out of my sight.

* * *

 ** _Again, thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter! :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

The next day. 7:30 PM at the White Wishes café.

While waiting for her to arrive, I ordered a cup of Earl grey tea to drink. I was thirty minutes early so I don't think she will come any soon. It was my first time waiting for someone. Usually, it is me who will be the last one to arrive though just within the scheduled time.

 _So I waited…_

 _Waited…_

 _And waited…_

Come to think of it, I still don't have her mobile phone address. I should ask for it next time.

"Sorry, I'm late, Yukimura-kun!"

She came. I looked at the watch and it was 7:55 PM. Earlier than the meeting time.

"You're five minutes early, Kujou-san. 8 o'clock was our meeting time, right?"

"Let's go!" she suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the café. I had a feeling this already happened before.

* * *

We ran to the train station and arrived there at exactly 8 o'clock. We went in directly to the station platforms since she already bought tickets for the both of us even before she arrived at the café. The doors were about to close when we were just able to get inside in the nick of time. Talk about being lucky. I asked her why she set the meeting time as 8 o'clock when the train would leave 3 minutes after.

"Because it's more fun this way!" was she said and laughed. "That was fun!"

We looked around for our seats and I found out that this train we're riding on right now is a bullet train. I was not able to recognized it earlier due to the running.

"Kujou-san, where are we going? For us to be riding on a bullet train," I asked her as we took our seats across from each other.

"Sapporo," she plainly responded.

"Eh? Sapporo? As in Sapporo in Hokkaido?" I tried to keep my voice low even though I was already surprised it almost gave me a heart attack.

"Yep," she smiled.

So that's why she said that she didn't want me to freeze out there so she asked me to come in my best winter clothes. _This girl never fails to surprise me._

"But what about your parents? Won't they be looking for you?"

"Nah, don't worry, I got everything planned," she flashed me a genuine grin.

During the ride, we ate the homemade bento which she brought. I can't believe how prepared she was. After we ate, she was the first one to fall asleep, followed by yours truly. Since it was already evening and I can't really see the landscape that well so there's not much to look at. Sapporo is an 8-hour ride from Kanagawa even with the bullet train so we might arrive there at approximately 4 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

"Yukimura-kun," I heard someone whispering my name and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yukimura-kun, we're almost there."

I shot my eyes open and saw the breathtakingly beautiful view of snow landscape of Hokkaido. Just wow…I can't seem to find any words. It was already 4 in the morning so the surrounding was now quite visible to my eyes. To be honest, I might have gone to other countries but never was I able to come here in Hokkaido.

"Last stop, Sapporo. Last stop, Sapporo," the intercom announced.

"Let's go, Yukimura-kun."

* * *

We got off the bullet train and went straight to the bus stop. I admit it that I'm only following her behind since she's the only one who knows where we're going. We had a 20-minute ride on the bus and I noticed on the way that there are lesser houses as we going on the journey.

"So, where did you really want me to take, Kujou-san?" I asked her as we hiked through the snow after getting off the bus.

"We're almost there. Just ten more minutes, depending on our walking pace," she answered as she stopped and looked back at me.

"Do you always come here with your family?" I asked her as she resumed walking and with me, following her.

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"I used to come here with my family when my mother was still alive," she said without looking back at me nor stopping her pace.

I halted.

"What's wrong?" she asked while also stopping and this time, looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I apologized. I felt bad, I didn't know it was like that. I really don't know anything about her, huh?

"It's okay, it happened ten years ago when I was seven so don't feel guilty about it," she smiled at me. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

After the 30-minute hike, we arrived on a high spot where you can almost see everything, not really everything, just almost.

"We're here!" she energetically declared.

"Here?" I looked around and found the town from where we got off the train.

"Yep. It's really not that high of a place but you can still see the sunrise up here. You will be amazed when it happens. Just ten more minutes before sunrise," she said as she glanced at her watch.

We stood there in silence when she suddenly asked something.

"Yukimura-kun, do you love Rikkaidai?"

"Rikkaidai? Yeah, I love it. At first, what was always on my mind was to make Rikkaidai's tennis club No. 1 in Japan, but then," I paused for a bit and she looked at me. "But now, I have grown to love it as a whole. The teachers, the students, other staffs and my teammates."

"I see. That's wonderful," she smiled.

The sun began to rise and I can't even describe it in words what I am seeing right at the moment.

Diamond dust. It's sparkling like countless jewels in the sky.

"Pretty, right? I have always wanted someone to see this," she ran while spinning around like a child.

"Breathtaking, I say," I told her.

I can't believe I'm seeing this. It's my first time seeing something this beautiful personally. I have read this in a book but it's completely different. It's like an empty hole inside me is being filled up by these countless star-like jewels. But really, I am speechless. I want to cry. I looked at her who was now standing silently while staring up at the diamond dust phenomenon and smiling to herself as if she was remembering a very beautiful memory from a long ago. _In a moment, her dazzling beautiful face looks like ceramic with her rosy red cheeks._

Someday, this present moment will become a memory I will never want to forget. Yes, even through the flow of time. _How I wish I could gaze at her like this for eternity._ Huh? What? But now that I think about it, I think she _looks familiar_. I think I saw her somewhere but not in Rikkaidai. Hmmm…

"How did you know about this place?" I asked.

"I discovered it years ago when my mom was still alive. She was the one who took me here. But still, no matter how many times I see this, I can't help but be amazed by its beauty.

"Do you still come here after then?"

"Yeah, when I want to run away," she chuckled.

"Run away? From what?" I asked.

" _From reality_ ," I think she said something but I did not hear it. "Let's play snowball fight!" she said as she picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. "Here I go!" she threw the snowball at me and I got hit on my shoulders.

"Yey! I hit you!" she jumped around then went to make some snowball again.

I don't think I am going to let myself lose here so I also made some snowballs and threw it at her. We went like that for about an hour, I think. Laughing and giggling at our own silliness. We also made a large snowman and named it 'Parsen Brown' based from a song. Childish, you may think, but then I believe that every person has a child hiding inside of them and right at this moment, the both of us let it out.

* * *

"Yukimura-kun, tell me about your family," she said while both of us were laying down on the snow beside each other but not too close. (=,=)

"My family?" I asked as I took a glance on her. She was closing her eyes as if feeling the coldness of the snow while a puff of white breath escapes her mouth as she exhales.

"Yes, your family. Tell me about them."

"My mother just stays at home and is responsible for all the household chores. My father is an employee of an advertising company. My grandma also lives with us. I have a younger sister who is now on her first year in middle school."

"Is she also in Rikkai?"

"No, she went to another school which is closer to our home."

"I see. Family is really wonderful, right?"

"Kujou-san, are you an only child?"

"Yeah. That's why I get lonely sometimes. Thank you for coming here with me, Yukimura-kun. I had really a lot of fun," she told me in a gentle voice while looking at me in the eyes.

"Same here. Thank you for taking me here. If not for you, I would have missed the one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," I smiled at her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review, guys! :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"I can't believe you're here in front of me, Hotaru!" a girl with long blonde hair was hugging Kujou-san so tightly.

"I really missed you, Nana!" Kujou-san returned the hug and they were both jumping around happily.

We are here right now in front of a house. Next to it was a ramen shop, probably their family's business. Kujou-san told me that her best friend lives here in Sapporo and would like to visit her for a while so here we are. It was almost noon when we got here but then still, it's cold.

"So who's here with you?" the girl named Nana asked her as she was looking at me.

Kujou-san stood beside me as she gestured her hand to me. "Ah, let me introduce to you, Nana! This is Yukimura Seiichi, a second year high school student like us and Rikkaidai's tennis club captain! And also…my friend!" she said so cheerfully and smiled at Nana-san.

"Oh, so you're Yukimura-kun, huh?" Nana-san approached me putting a hand on her chin while staring at me from the top to the bottom and from left to right.

I don't know why but I'm getting conscious when she looks at me with a deep stare.

She suddenly smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you! I'm Yaotome Nana, by the way. Come, let's go inside!"

"She might look and do something like that out of the blue but she's really nice," Kujou-san whispered to me as we took off our shoes at the house's front door.

"Is ramen good for you guys?" Yaotome-san shouted at the other room, probably the kitchen.

"Come to think of it, we still haven't had our lunch yet," Kujou-san stated. "How about you, Yukimura-kun? Do you have something particular in mind?"

"I'm fine with anything," I smiled.

"Okay," she nodded. "Two large bowls of miso ramen please!" she called out.

"Right up!" Yaotome-san responded to her request as well.

* * *

The house is a traditional-like. Much similar to Sanada's house but smaller, I guess. We went to their living room in which the porch is connected there with the garden covered in snow.

"Hotaru-neechan! Hotaru-neechan! Let's make some origamis!" a little boy of not older than 7 ran towards Kujou-san and hugged her on the area below her waist.

"Sure, Toshihiko-kun!" she smiled at the boy. "Ah, this is Nana's younger brother, Toshihiko. Toshihiko-kun, say hi to Yukimura-niichan."

"Is he your friend, Hotaru-neechan?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Hello, Yukimura-niichan," he greeted as he bowed his head.

"Hello to you too, Toshihiko-kun," I greeted back.

"Then let's make some origamis! Oh, but after we have our lunch, okay?"

* * *

After eating our lunch, we stayed at the living room while watching Hotaru and Toshihiko-kun making origamis at the porch. Hotaru? Did I just call her with her first name? Something's wrong with me. I sipped on the tea cup with the freshly made green tea of the Yaotome family. It's quite delicious.

"You're so good, Toshihiko-kun!" Hota- I mean Kujou-san praised Toshihiko-kun for making a crane origami.

 _Reminds me of the thousand paper cranes from 3 years ago._

"Did you know Hotaru-neechan that if you make thousand of paper cranes your wish will come true?" Toshihiko-kun asked her.

"Yeah, yeah! I know that story!" she said cheerfully. "Toshihiko-kun, what is your wish?"

"I want to have a new toy!"

"Ehh? Is that a wish?" Kujou-san told him with a somewhat prolonged tone.

"Then how about you, Hotaru-neechan?" Toshihiko-kun said with a slightly irritated but still adorable voice. Really, kids.

"Me? I wish to be a fairy godmother!"

"Fairy godmother?"

"Yes, just like in the story of Cinderella."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make people happy," Kujou-san told him with a smile.

"What are you, an old lady?" Toshihiko-kun said with a teasing tone.

"Why you!" she tickled him on the sides which made Toshihiko-kun laugh out loud.

"Stop, Hotaru-neechan! Hahaha!"

"Payback time!"

"Hahahaha! Come to-hahaha!..think-hahaha!...of-hahaha!...it…how-hahaha!...ab-about-hahaha!...Yu-ki-mura-ni? Hahaha!" he asked in between his laughs.

Kujou-san topped tickling him and they both stared at me.

"Eh? Uhh, my wish…? I haven't really thought about it," I smiled at them.

"I'm sure you gotta have one, don't you?" Toshihiko-kun questioned.

I sweatdropped. "I'm always thinking about tennis so I don't."

"Then you should have one. Wishes are wonderful, you know," Toshihiko-kun said.

"You really said it well, Toshi-kun!" Kujou-san told him as she tickled him again.

That's right, I don't really have one right but I know somewhere inside me is wishing for something. That something which I still haven't figured out of what it is but I feel that it is something deeper than what I think. Deep yet it was something just within my reach.

* * *

It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening when they finished playing while I was reading a book. Yaotome-san called us for dinner and we had nabe or hot pot. I have met the parents of Yaotome-san and Toshihiko-kun who were in their ramen shop during the day.

I have also learned a lot of things about Kujou-san and Yaotome Nana-san. They met during their elementary years when Kujou-san didn't have any friends and Yaotome-san was the only one who approached her.

"Hotaru was really a crybaby back then! Hahaha!" Yaotome-san bursted out laughing while telling the story of Kujou-san being lost during their school fieldtrip.

"Nana!"

How cute, being lost like that. How I wish I could see her face from back then.

"But Yaotome-san, you're originally from here, right? Does that mean that Kujou-san is also from here?" I asked them out of the blue.

"No, I came to Kanagawa with my father due to his work and stayed there until middle school. We had to come back here in Sapporo because my grandfather who was the chef of our ramen shop died of an illness," Yaotome-san explained.

"I see. The two of you are really close, aren't you?" I stated.

"Of course! Nana is my sister from another family!" Kujou-san put her arms around Yaotome-san.

* * *

It was almost 12 midnight and I was still awake. I am staying here alone in their guest room while Hotaru is staying in Yaotome-san's room. Right now I am turning sides on the futon because I can't seem to sleep my eyes away.

 _My heart is beating so fast._ Why is it so?

I am remembering all the events that happened during the whole day.

Somehow, everything felt so right that I am worried that something not good might happen. No, I hope not so. _I wish for this moment not to end._

* * *

 _Hey guys! Thank you for reading "Wish I May" once again! Sorry for the late update! Please review! Thanks! :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The next day at 4 in the morning.

We're inside the bullet train going home for Kanagawa. I enjoyed a little bit of the landscape but I can't seem to fight off the urge to close my eyes due to my lack of sleep. Imagine sleeping for only 30 minutes since Hotaru woke up so early in order to catch the first train ride to Kanagawa.

At exactly 12 noon, we arrived at the Kanagawa station.

"It's lunchtime, Yukimura-kun. Shall we go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded.

We went to a popular fastfood chain where you can eat with your friends and family. We both ordered a set meal of burger, fries, and a glass of orange juice.

"Did you have fun, Yukimura-kun?" she asked all of a sudden as she munched on her food.

"Yeah, a lot, thanks to you, Kujou-san."

"You can call me Hotaru, Seiichi," she smiled.

I was a bit taken aback when she suddenly called me by my first name. Not everyone calls me that, just a few people who are close to me. But then, it was really a very different feeling when it came out from her mouth out of the blue.

"Sure, Hotaru-san," I smiled as well.

She laughed. "You don't have to put any honorifics on it, Seiichi. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Uhm, then H-Hotaru…"

"Yes! That way's better!" she chuckled.

 _THUMP THUMP_

* * *

After my adventure to Hokkaido, I didn't meet with Hotaru-san anymore or rather we didn't have any plans at all. Maybe I should have asked for her email address or LINE account? Wah, that would be impossible. And so, I spent my remaining winter break reading, doing my homework, taking care of my plants and celebrating with my family.

The wind is still so cold. Winter break is over and we're back at school. How did everyone celebrate their vacation? Did they go somewhere outside this city? How about _her_? How did _she_ spend _her_ winter break after that time in Hokkaido? Will I ever meet _her_ again?

As usual, my ordinary school days began again. Go to school, sit in the class, club practice, go home. Somehow, I can't shake off the feeling that something was missing.

"Seiichi?" I got pulled back to reality when Renji called my name. The two of us changing inside the club room after club practice.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying," I apologized as soon as I realized that I somehow got lost in my thoughts.

"That's unusual, Seiichi. What could be the thing that's bothering you?" he asked.

"Uh no, it's just…"

"It's just?"

"Somehow, something is not right with me. I just have this feeling of wanting to see someone."

"And that someone is?"

"Do you remember that girl from that time?"

"The girl who dragged you out of the school?"

"Yeah. The truth is I spent the first three days of my winter break with her. I had a lot of fun when I was with her."

Renji chuckled. "It's really unusual or Seiichi to think about a girl. Normally, it's the girls who flock on you."

I sighed.

"Her name was Kujou Hotaru, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Uh no, nothing."

* * *

 _Hi everyone! It's been more than a year, right? Sorry for the very late update. I had to focus on my review classes for my national examination and thank God, I finally passed it! So, I'll try to update more frequently from now on._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Spring has come, as if nothing has changed, another school year has begun. Months after Renji showed me that news coverage inside the club room, I still haven't met her again since then. I wanted to know about her more. I wanted to be by her side more than anyone. How I wished I could do something for her. This feeling is what you call love, right? But what's the meaning of realizing it now if I can't even see her?

I was heading to the art room when I heard two girls talking to each other.

"Hey, hey, who was that girl?", the first girl asked to her friend.

"I don't know, it's the first time I've seen her," the second girl responded.

"Maybe she's a transfer student? She was not wearing our uniform."

"Hmmm, who could that girl be? She was really beautiful wearing that one piece dress."

"Hey!" I called out to them.

"Yukimura-kun!" they suddenly blushed as I called upon them.

"May I ask where did you find that girl?" I said.

"Uh, uh, we saw her inside the art room when we passed by," the first girl answered.

"Thank you," I told them as I dashed my feet through the corridors going to the art room.

* * *

When I arrived at the entrance of the art room, catching my breath, I noticed that it was left open. I stepped inside and what I saw was my painting of the sleeping girl in the middle of the room.

"Hotaru," I uttered under my breath.

"You called?"

I was startled when I heard that melodic voice echoing in my ears. I turned around and found her standing at the entrance of the room leaning against the opened sliding door. But suddenly, she vanished. It was the work of my imagination. The feeling of wanting to see her has made my mind create a hallucination that she was there. After a moment, a man wearing something like a butler clothes came in.

"You're Yukimura Seiichi, am I right?" the man asked.

"Yes. Do you need something?" I responded back.

"I am the Kujou family's butler, Kageyama. Nice to meet you, Yukimura-kun," he bowed.

"Kujou, you mean…"

"Yes, Kujou Hotaru is the daughter of my master Kujou Kazuhiko, the owner of KK advertising company."

KK advertising company? That's where my father works.

"Uhm, where is Hotaru, right now? Can I see her?" I don't care what anymore, I just wanted to see her.

"As of now, you cannot meet Hotaru-sama. However," he handed me a notebook. "I'll entrust this with you."

"Diary? But why…"

"Hotaru-sama left it on her table. It is my own will that I'm giving this to you." Then he continued. "Ever since Hotaru-sama spent time with you, I can see that she has become more cheerful and seems to be having fun. As a butler who has served the Kujou family for 15 years, nothing delights me than the happiness of my master. I suggest you read it, Yukimura-kun. You may be able to find the answers to what you are seeking for," after he said that, he left.

I walked up to the opened window and leaned against the sill with my back facing outside then started reading the diary.

* * *

 **Kujou Hotaru's Diary**

 _Day X._

 _Today, I fell in love for the first time._

 _I was taking my entrance examination for Rikkaidai Fuzoku middle school division. I forgot to bring my pencil case, I panicked and thought I had no chance to pass the examination anymore. However, someone was so kind to lend their pencil to me._

 _His name was Yukimura Seiichi-kun or so I heard from my fellow students._

 _I decided to write this diary in commemoration for falling in love for the first time._

 _I hope we could be classmates._

 _Day X._

 _It's the second day I saw Yukimura-kun._

 _Sadly, we could not become classmates. Well, it can't be helped, right?_

 _I saw him in the tennis court today. So he's a tennis player, huh?_

 _Day X._

 _I passed by the art room today and saw Yukimura-kun painting._

 _I gazed at his figure and later realized that I was staring for a long time._

 _Whew, good thing he didn't notice me._

 _Day X_

 _Today, I watched him on their Finals._

 _Despite being a first year, Yukimura-kun is so amazing being a captain._

 _They won the Nationals. I'm so happy for them._

 _Day X_

 _I heard Yukimura-kun got admitted to the hospital._

 _I don't know about his illness so I just wished for him to get well._

 _I even made him a thousand paper cranes and went to shrines and churches._

 _Though I just secretly gave it to him without knowing who I am. (laughs)_

 _I am just too shy to give it to him and he doesn't even know me, right?_

 _Day X_

 _Today, I heard the operation went well._

 _I am so glad that Yukimura-kun can play tennis and paint again._

 _Wah, it feels like I've become a stalker, right? (laughs)_

 _Well, as long as I can see him happy._

 _Day X._

 _I suddenly noticed some changes in my body._

 _As I walked around in our garden, I collapsed and was brought to the hospital._

 _The doctor said it was leukemia. The same disease as my mother's._

 _I needed an operation but my blood type is very rare._

 _Neither my father nor anyone I know has the same blood type as me._

 _So I sticked to chemotherapy until we can find a donor._

 _I stayed in the hospital for a very long time._

 _Day XX._

 _The doctor told me that they found a donor in USA._

 _I had to go there in order to perform my operation._

 _However, due to being delayed, they cannot guarantee the success._

 _And so, I made a decision._

 _I want to spend some of my days outside the hospital before going to America._

 _Day XX._

 _I went to the art room and waited for Yukimura-kun to come by even though I was not sure if he would come. Well, I'll wait for him another day in case he would not come by today._

 _I waited for a long time and fell asleep._

 _When I woke up, I saw him._

 _Yukimura Seiichi-kun._

 _The person I've fallen in love with._

 _Day XX_

 _I invited Yukimura-kun to watch an orchestra with me._

 _I was really elated._

 _I knew that it was his favorite piece because I asked Yanagi-san but I told him to keep it a secret._

 _Day XX._

 _I took Yukimura-kun to an adventure in Hokkaido._

 _I took him to see the diamond dust which my mother and I loved so much._

 _I was really glad that he had fun._

 _Because I, too, wished the time would just stop._

 _Day XX._

 _Tomorrow is my flight to America._

 _How I wish I could see him again once more._

 _Wah, tears are going to come out from my eyes._

* * *

After I finished reading the diary, tears won't stop falling, dripping on the diary, making it wet. I couldn't believe my eyes from what I just read. How could fate be so cruel? How could it be?

I ran out of the room and searched for Kageyama-san in hope that I could still catch him. I ran and ran and ran, around the school but I could not see a trace of Kageyama-san anymore.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called my father.

"Seiichi? What's wrong?" my father asked from the other side of the phone.

"Father. I want you to tell me where Kujou Kazuhiko lives, please."

"Kujou? As in President Kujou?"

"Yes."

"Sure but why?"

"I'll tell you later, please father."

"Okay, okay, I'll send it to you."

"Thank you, father."

As soon as I received the message, I did not hesitate to dashed out of school. I didn't care if I would miss some classes or lessons, I just… I just really wanted to see her desperately.

When I arrived at their residence, I rang the bell and was answered by an old lady judging from their voice.

"Is there something you need?" she asked through the intercom.

"Uh, sorry for suddenly coming but I'm looking for Kujou Hotaru-san."

"Are you a friend of Hotaru-sama?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but Hotaru-sama and her father has already left for the airport."

"Thank you."

As soon as I heard that, I hurriedly went to the station to head to the airport. Good thing, I brought some money with me though not much.

I arrived at the airport. I looked around but I found not an even a shadow of her. I was too late. I was…already too late.

"Hotaru," I still managed to speak her name softly as I catch my breath.

Will I never see _her_ again?

Will I never be able to say my true feelings for _her_?

Will everything...

...

...

...end here?


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"So now, let us hear the words from the university division's winner, Yukimura Seiichi-kun," the announcer said through the microphone.

A lot of people had come to see the All-Japan painting contest's displays. They came to appreciate the work of art from the people who are overflowing not only with the artistic skills but also the creative minds to be able to express their feelings through their art.

Yukimura Seiichi, the 2nd year art university student majoring in painting, stood up in front of the mic and looked at the audience first especially with his friends standing in the middle of the crowd, Kirihara Akaya sporting a big smile on his face, proud of his former tennis club captain, before finally speaking.

"Good day to you all. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming despite the cold weather outside. I also would like to thank the people who have supported me through my ups and downs especially my family, friends and my university professors. For this year's theme for this contest 'WISH'….

* * *

"Uwah, so cold," a girl of 20 years commented as the wind brushed against her rosy cheeks. She adjusted her red muffler and continued her way to her destination.

"This must be the place he was talking about," said she as she inspected the sign standing outside the said place garnering the words 'POLARIS Studio – All-Japan painting contest winner's exhibit'.

She went inside the studio and found a crowd of people gathering at one area as someone was giving his speech in front of the audience.

"For this year's theme for this contest 'WISH', everyone must be wondering why I painted that art which we can see here in front of us now," he pointed his very own painting and continued. "As you can see, there is a girl standing in the middle of a snow-filled land while holding a piece of a paper crane. Of course, everyone should know about the legend of the thousand paper cranes."

The girl tried to sneak in the middle of the crowd so she could at least catch a glimpse of the person speaking (since she was not tall enough to be able to look from the back) which she successfully did and was now standing at the row second to the front.

"Years ago, someone made me those thousand paper cranes for me. I got struck by an illness, was hospitalized for a long time, almost gave up to despair as I would not be able to do what I love anymore which is to play tennis and to paint. When I saw the thousand paper cranes that person made for me, I gained the courage to face my challenge. I accepted the operation which did not guarantee my life. I went to the harsh rehabilitation and pushed myself so far. The first operation was not enough, I had to go to another country to have my second operation and fortunately, I was able to survive the illness. Complete recovery," the people inside the studio started to wipe away tears that were falling silently as they listened to the person speaking in front of them. Even the girl who just arrived found herself wiping the tears which were overflowing from her eyes non-stop.

"And now for the diamond dust which I painted above the girl is very special to me. I was taken to Sapporo, Hokkaido without any prior notice and it was evening, mind you. She took me to a place where we can see the sunrise and we watched the diamond dusts dancing gracefully, beautifully, in awe. I was really thankful to that girl for letting me experience that moment," he scanned the audience and finally found the very familiar person standing in the middle of the crowd. Oh how much he wanted to see that person.

"If it were not for her, I would be living in despair today. If it were not for her, I would have given up taking the surgery. If it were not for her, the me today would not be here. There are a lot of things I want to say to her but for now, I just want to tell all of you that because of her, I was able to win this contest. Because of her, I am who I am today. She's very special to me," he made eye contact with the girl and looked at her with such gentle eyes; on the other hand, she could not stop her tears from falling.

"That's all. Thank you very much for coming today, everyone," he took one step backward and bowed his head to the audience.

"We'll be going now, Yukimura," Sanada told his childhood friend.

"Thank you for coming today, everyone," Yukimura thanked his former teammates and saw them off at the entrance.

As soon as they walked out, he returned to the area where his painting was. The area where someone very familiar was waiting for him. A certain brown-haired girl who was, who is and will be his special person forever.

"Kujou Hotaru," he softly called out and the brown-haired girl who was watching his painting turned around to face him.

"Seiichi," oh how he loved her melodic voice. How he wished he would hear that for eternity.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Much better," she answered.

"When did you come back?" he asked.

"A month ago," she answered.

Then comes moment of silence.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Last Chapter**_

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi and Kujou Hotaru have finally reunited. With questions and answers inside their heads, they took a walk along the street, with no destination in mind.

Finally, they stopped at the nearest bridge they could find while watching the cold river flowing along. Leaning against the railing, Yukimura broke the silence first.

"So, did the operation go well?" he asked.

"How did you know about that?" she returned a question with another one with a surprised look on her face.

"Kageyama-san entrusted your diary to me," he answered calmly.

"That nosy guy really had to do that," she slightly laughed.

"Should I have not read it?"

"No, it's fine. Even if you didn't read it, I know that Kageyama would have told you the truth, knowing how nosy of a person he is," she chuckled.

"Why did you decide to keep it a secret? I wanted to know more about you."

"Why, I wonder," she looked up at the clouded, dark sky.

"For these three years, I was waiting for you."

"That's exactly why."

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't know the truth, you will just forget about me and move on with your life. You would have hated the fact that I did not say a word to you for disappearing."

"And you should know that that would never happen."

"I wanted you to forget about me just in case I couldn't make it back," her voice started to crack. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"But I waited for you. I hoped and prayed that you would come back. Back to me. Back to my side again," he held her shoulders and put her into his gentle embrace and caressed her hair tenderly. "Because I love you, Hotaru."

"Seiichi, I missed you so much," she cried and returned his embrace and together felt each other's warmth in the cold weather.

* * *

After the reunion, they decided to relax at their favorite café White Wishes to make up for their lost time together. As they were on their way, the first snow of the year started to fall.

"It's the first snowfall of the year!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Just like the time in the art room, right?" Seiichi said.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Hotaru."

"I love you too, Seiichi."

He closed the distance between them and put his hand on her waist as his other hand travelled onto her face. As she closed her eyes waiting for that magic moment and as he was about to lay his lips on hers, they were suddenly interrupted by children running around and thus the magic moment halted.

"Better luck next time, I guess," he said.

"Yeah, you're right."

They both laughed and continued their journey to forever, ahem, I mean, to the White Wishes café.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
